Wow Roxas
by EatinBananaPancakes
Summary: Roxas has never had the guts to ask out his longtime crush, Namine. But maybe with the help of friends he can... RxN SxK T because I want.


**So, it's been a very long while since I've posted a fanfic, but here one is!**

**I got the idea while looking over DeviantART and drawing Kingdom Hearts characters because they freakin' kick butt! **

**We all know that I don't own Kingdom Hearts… Duh…**

Axel dropped his tray on the lunchroom table, startling Sora, who had dozed off while Kairi had been discussing her latest shopping trip with one of her best friends, Olette Summers. "You know, I've been thinking," Axel said thoughtfully, tapping his fingers on the table. "About Roxas."

"What a shocker!" Kairi said, opening her mouth wide. Sora looked at her, confused. Axel glared at the younger red-head, as she had been the one to start the joke of Axel being gay, especially with Roxas (can't a guy have a best friend without being in love with him?), which by the way, was completely not true. He did have a girlfriend, but he just didn't get to see her very often because she lived four hours away.

"Wait a second," Sora said, lifting his head. "Axel's gay? I didn't know that!" Both Kairi and Axel stared at him, expressions dumbfounded.

"Anyway," Axel said, scrunching up his nose. "Back to what I was saying. We all know that Roxas is pretty shy. And he's not so smooth with the ladies. And he has that humungous crush on Namine. _And_ he's a total dork. So I think we should-"

"Get him and Namine together?" Kairi interrupted, grinning hugely. "Holy crow, Axel, why didn't I think of this! We need to plan! Sora, what do you think?" She asked, nudging her boyfriend. The brunette looked up at her and sighed.

"I'm still getting past Axel being gay… who would-da thunk?" He said, scratching at his cheek. Axel scooped up a spoonful of the disgusting lunch pudding, or that's what they called it, and flicked it right into Sora's eye.

"Shut up, stupid. I'm not gay. God." The senior stood up. "We'll talk later, Kai. Put that brain of yours into gear. I'm going to see where Roxas is." He left, leaving Kairi to deal with Sora, who was wiping at his eye furiously and desperately.

KH-KH-KH

Roxas waved meekly. "Eh, see you later, Nam." He said to the petite blonde two feet in front of him. Namine smiled, shrugging her shoulders to balance her large backpack. If it was possible, Roxas felt as if he could melt right then and there.

"Thanks for walking me home, Roxas. That was sweet of you." She said quietly, hesitating for a moment, seeming to make up her mind, and walked onto her yard, waving all the while until she slipped through her front door.

Roxas sighed, dropping his shoulders. He would never get the courage to ask her out, Namine Chobi, practically the love of his life. Just because he was too shy… around her…

"Hey," A voice said, nearly making Roxas jump out of his skin. "Practicing to become a stalker, Roxas? Jeez, never trust the quiet type."

Roxas frowned, starting back down the sidewalk to the local coffee shop. "What's up, Axel?"

Axel stuck out his tongue. "You're no fun, Roxy!"

"Seriously, Axel, what do you want? I'm busy wallowing in my own self pity." He said sadly, running a hand through his hair. A bad habit he had acquired a few years ago that he did almost every two minutes.

"Can't gather up the nerve to ask cute little Nam out, yet? If you don't hurry, someone's gonna take her." Axel said inconspicuously. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"No kidding? Like who?"

Axel grinned, doing mental fist pumps. Roxas was such a sucker. "Oh, you know that guy… what was his name again? Ricky, Rick, Riku? Well, whatever, but I saw him checking out a certain little someone a few days ago. Might want to, huh, step up your game, Roxas, if you ever want a chance." Axel said, biting his lip, mouth quivering.

Roxas didn't notice. His eyes had gone wide, mouth almost dropping down to the floor. "Ser-seriously? B-but you know that I can't, I-I, Axel, I need help! You've got to help me!" He said, gripping the front of Axel's shirt, getting a crazed look in his eyes.

Axel coughed, slowly prying off Roxas's hands. "Hands off the merchandise, Roxy. Do you know how expensive this jacket was? How am I supposed to know if you've washed your grimy claws in the past hour? My God there's no more respect-" Roxas growled. Axel grinned. "I'm kidding. Lucky for you, I am just the right person to come to. I'm your best friend, right? And you can act yourself around me, right? Well, sometimes anyway, but whatever. I have a plan." Axel waggled his eyebrows. "Want to hear it?

KH-KH-KH

"So, you want me to stand right here, in this spot, with you three hiding behind that bush to give me an 'extra boost of confidence', and ask out Namine?" Roxas asked, running a hand through his hair for the millionth time that day. It got worse when he was nervous.

Axel, Kairi and Sora had dragged Roxas to a park that Kairi swore was one of Namine's favorite places and went through the basics of their genius plan with him.

Kairi nodded escasticly. "Yah! You'll finally have the guts to do it with us right here to witness the whole thing without seeming to… intrusive. It's perfect, right Sora?" Kairi asked, her grin turning into a frown once Sora began shaking his head. "Ahem, excuse me?"

"Oh, right! Yah, foolproof plan, Roxas." Sora said, smiling sheepishly. Kairi rolled her eyes before giving him a playful kiss on the lips.

"Um, maybe I should just ask her out on a date…" Roxas said, uncertainly, imagining everything that could go wrong. Him + Namine = Nothing good could come out of this!

"Nope, you sissy chicken," Axel said, slapping him on the back. "Everything you to do together is practically considered dating. Besides, you can't back out. We're giving you a chance to ask the girl of your dreams out and you are not bailing. I'll duck tape you to the sidewalk if I have to. Just wait, this will end up perfect. We'll meet you, with Namine of course, right here at seven tomorrow."

"When the sum will be at the perfect setting," Kairi added, before looping her arm through Sora's and skipping off somewhere to make out.

"Remember Riku!" Axel whispered before stalking off to terrorize some helpless kids.

Roxas released the breath he'd been holding for the last while and kicked at the dirt. "After tomorrow, Namine is going to think I'm the biggest loser in the school. Damn friends and their damn plans."

KH-KH-KH

"Oh my gosh, I love this park!" Namine gushed, throwing Roxas one of her heart-melting smiles. She set down the small backpack she carried everywhere and poked Roxas. "You still with me?" She asked.

Roxas turned around swiftly from his examination of a few oddly shaped bushed that kept moving and tittering. The place where Kairi, Sora and Axel were currently camped up. Despite what they said about him getting up the confidence to ask Namine the question he'd wanted to for so long, he felt even more shy and nervous and jumpy than usual. "Uh, yah, just checking out this plant. Kind of ugly, don't you- ugh!" Roxas jerked forward, smacking Namine in the face with his arm. He silently cursed whoever had just pinched his ankle. Though it was completely his fault he had been flailing like an idiot. "Namine! I am so sorry! Are, are you okay?" He asked, rushing over to her side.

"Yah, I'm fine," She said, rubbing her red cheek, and laughing. "What happened to you? Guess that ugly plant didn't like you calling it names."

"Yah…" Roxas said, wiping his hands on his pants.

"So, I'm guessing there was a reason you came here with me? Not to talk about English, right?"

Roxas nodded. "Yes, there was something I wanted to ask you. Something, uh, hold on a second." Roxas turned back around, kicked the shrub and then leaned down next to it. "You guys had better shut up! God, you're annoying!"

Namine gave him a perplexed look as he rose up again.

He shrugged. "You know, sometimes it feels as if I can talk to the earth around me and such, so I was just giving my insight to this poor plant. Anyway, what I wanted to ask you was if you would ever consider… …?" Roxas asked in one breath, hoping Namine had been able to get what he'd said, or at least the gist of it. The look on her face told him no. Just as he was about to tell her to forget it and he'd take her home, he felt something sting the back of his leg, something hot, something singeing his leg hair…

"Dammit Axel!" Roxas cursed, kicking the bush again. "I am going to kill you!"

"What?" Namine looked up startled, her blue eyes scrunched up.

"Oh uh," Roxas scratched his arm. "Nothing, I just, this plant makes me angry. Damn you, you stupid shrub!" He said, giving another good sized kick that, for some reason, made the plant groan. "Heh, heh…"

Namine giggled. "Oh, that's nice. So, you wanted to ask me something?" She asked, something glinting in her eyes. Something like… Hope? Roxas sure hoped so. His heart beat quickened, palms getting sweaty. He had to get this right. Big breath, here goes.

"Namine, I, uh, wanted to know if you'd… go out with Riku sometime?" He asked, plastering a huge smile on his face. A muffled snort came from the bushed.

"R-Riku?" Namine asked in confusion, standing up slowly. Her face dropped. "You want me to go out with Riku?"

"Uh, no. I just want, no! God forbid you go out with that loser. No I meant, um…" Roxas faltered. He had totally lost it. Might as well give up now before he said something stupider than he already had.

Namine placed a gentle hand on Roxas's forehead. "Are you alright? You look… red." She said, a small smile gracing her lips. Roxas hesitated before grabbing her hand and looking straight in her eyes.

"No, I'm okay. Namine, I wanted to know if you'd-"

"Oh my God, just kiss her!" A very familiar voice yelled, tumbling out of the bushes. Huh, Roxas had expected Kairi, of the three, to crack first. Not Sora… "Do you know how hard it was just to sit there and do nothing while you acted like a freakin' dork?"

"Sora! You ass!" Kairi hissed struggling out of the green earth, towing Axel behind her, who was gasping for air, clutching his sides. Once he got a look at Roxas, he fell to the ground in hysterics.

"I'm sorry, Kai! But, it was all just so… so…"

"Sweet? Cute? Adorable?" Namine finished, giggling. She gripped Roxas's hand and in a motion faster than Roxas could comprehend, she had placed her lips on his, arms around his neck. Roxas, in utter bewilderment, just stood there gaping. "Yes, I'll go out with you." She whispered in his ear. She gave his lips a small peck before pulling away.

"You knew I was going to ask you out?" Roxas finally asked, after getting into grips of what just happened. Namine had just kissed _him_… Holy shit and he'd done nothing!

Namine nodded. "I heard you and Axel talking after you walked me home. You forgot to get the chemistry notes you lent me so I was going to return them and you guys were talking. So," She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well," Kairi said, cheerfully, draping her arms over the two blondes. "Am I great or am I great? My plan worked perfectly. Just, not the way I had pictured. But, hey, you two are together, right?" She glanced over at Axel, who was wiping tears from his eyes. "Your best friend, your problem. If he wets his pants in my car, Nam, I'll kill you. Come on, Sora."

Roxas and Namine watched the two walk away, Sora as always grinning like the doofus he was, before turning back to each other.

"If we can leave and make it back in time before he realizes we ditched him, you want to get some ice cream?" Roxas asked, hoping his voice was calm and collected. Namine nodded eagerly, taking Roxas's hand in hers. Relief washed over him as he followed where Kairi and Sora had gone.

…

A minute or two passes…

"Damn, I need a new pair of unders, Roxy. Rox? Roxas! What the hell? They ditched me!"

The End!

**So what'd ya think? **

**It was a little rushed, mostly because I did half of this during the middle night, and the other half in a car with a serious butt cramp.**

**Poor Axel, he wet his pants he was laughing so hard! **

**It's okay, Axel, we still love you, well, at least **_**I**_** do anyway…**

**(Oh, and if you have to know to clear up some confusion, Kairi is cousins with Namine and Sora and Roxas are brothers. Roxas borrowed Kairi's car to pick up Namine because Kairi's nice like that and Roxas doesn't have one XD)**

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
